Science
by EmieSmith
Summary: Robin craved Wally who craved more than Megan.  WallyxDick smut. If you do not like it, don't read it. Simple as that.
1. Chapter I

Science

Summary: Robin craved Wally who in returned craved more than Megan.

Warnings: _Alcohol, cheating, and course some smut._

Author's Summary: I really wanted to write a little bit of smut because I have been itching to do so, not to mention I am waiting for my amazing BETA to finish betaing a chapter for my other story right now, so I'm doing this to take up time. Sure I _could _be writing another chapter to the other one, but that would be way too responsible! Oh, and no Artemis in here!

Also, I sort of have an issue with the thought of cute lil' thirteen-year-old Dick having sex, not sure why but I can imagine you all could guess. So, while sixteen isn't much better (depending on your views) I am going to boost his age up three years as well as everyone else's. In other words, Dick is sixteen, Wally is eighteen, and Megan is nineteen.

If you do not like it, then too bad. I am not doing this for my health.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice it belongs to DC Comics. This is just a fan fiction, made by a fan and I am not getting any money from it.

.oOo.

It was Wally who had brought to booze he had found in his Uncle's _supply cabinet_ so that they all could try it, and for those who had already, go crazy. Kaldur was the only one amongst them that was legally allowed to have it, but only by a few months and Aquaman had already made it very, very clear that he did not approve.

It was Wally's room they decided they would all do it. Here they were safe from the prowling eyes of Red Tornado or Black Canary; neither of which would most likely go snooping. As well as Batman, who could have easily placed cameras throughout the kitchen and living room for simple prying. They had all concluded that it would be Wally's room that was the safest.

Vodka was the first thing poured into five glasses half way before filled the rest of the way with Pepsi. It didn't taste terrible, but most definitely was not the best. In other words, it was bearable if you had the sort of taste for it.

"Ugh," Wally made a face after having drunken a gulp straight from the bottle itself. "Tastes like something would find in a medicine cabinet! Why do people even sell this stuff?"

"Evidentially," Robin informed him, taking a drink of his own liquor Pepsi mix, grimacing slightly. "It's not for the taste, more for the buzz. Then again, people in Russia drink his crap like its water."

Megan looked at her own glass before stealing a glance at her boyfriend, Wally, who smiled to her encouragingly. She took a drink of if, swallowing a large gulp and letting it settle in her stomach. Her eyes widened in delight, "This is amazing!"

The others looked at her oddly. Wally's mouth grew slightly ajar before laughing and patting her on the back, "Really? You like it?"

Megan nodded taking another drink and leaning against Wally. "Yes, it is very good. Hello Megan, it reminds me if this one beverage we drink back on Mars when we have a celebration, much like how you all celebrate birthdays."

They all laughed, expect for Kaldur who smiled a bit before taking a drink of his liquor; feeling slightly guilty for going against his king's orders. Yet, it was not he had not done that before, right?

.oOo.

An hour passed and it became apparent that they were all buzzed at the least. It was Megan, however, who had finished up the rest resulting in getting herself rock-hard drunk. She smiled lazily, placing a kiss on Wally's cheek that she would most likely not remember the next day.

"Come on," She giggled. "Let's get some more to drink?"

"Maybe another time, Babe," Wally laughed gingerly, standing up and helping her as well, "How about I help you to your room? Rob, can you help me?"

Robin nodded, getting up himself taking a few seconds to straighten out without wobbling due to his buzzed, almost tipsy state. He took Megan's other arm and wrapped it around his neck using himself as another supporting crutch. Wally copied him with Megan's free arm. Slowly, they made their way out of the room, trying to find their footing in the trio.

Somewhere along the way, Megan had got from their grips and was now working at the door to her room, unable to focus her eyes long enough to get the door open. Wally stepped beside her, ushering her away a bit before grabbing the knob and pushing the door inward.

"Thank you!" Megan nearly yelled happily before placing a sloppy kiss on her boyfriend's mouth and smiling. She laughed as he stumbled in, grabbing Wally's arm for support. It was clear to Robin that Megan, like expected, was a very happy, giggly drunk. He wouldn't help but wonder if she ever got aggressive in any mood or state. "Wally!... Uh where's the uh… bed?"

"Right there in front of you."

Robin slipped into the room and to the side, knowing that he would only he in the way if he stood to close. Wally helped Megan to the bed, who flopped onto the surface, murmured something about how comfortable it was and how they should drink more often before going quiet.

"Did she fall asleep?" Robin asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Wally examined his girlfriend, "More like passed out." He placed the blanket over her and took of her shoes throwing them to the ground, "Come on, I need to get back to my room and had the bottles. Come with?"

Robin shrugged. "Don't have anything better to do. Might as well."

Wally smiled. It would be a good time to watch back up with the bird. After he had begun dating Megan, he and Robin grew further and further apart which was not Wally's intentions. He couldn't just ditch Megan though, at the same time, could he ditch Robin?

They left her room, closing the door behind him. "So, you and Bats gone out and fight any sissy butt lately? I noticed you were here the other day."

"Yeah," Robin confessed as if he was just brushing it off his shoulders. "Joker being the Joker, robbing banks causing mayhem. Nothing we can't handle, though. How about you? Have you seen Flash in a while?"

Wally shrugged, "Yeah, somewhat. Aunt Iris is preggo so his attention is pretty much directed towards her. Which is okay, I mean, I like that he's finally getting kids. He'll stop treating me like a child now."

"Tell him I said congratulations," Robin smiled. "Oh, uh, sorry you girlfriend's a drunk, dude."

Robin didn't think over the words to much before he had said them. Though, he couldn't imagine that Wally would actually get mad at him if he was being honest. Somewhere along the lines of his night, Megan confessed that on her planet he was a heavy drinker and she _was _Wally's girlfriend. He didn't see any real harm done.

Wally ran his hand through his hair, disregarding Robin's statement almost entirely. He had not expected this from Megan and in all honesty, it did not bother him all that much. Soon enough, they had reached his room where he pushed the door aside and stepped in with Robin following close behind. It seemed that in their absence, Kaldur and Super Boy had left.

The two of them began collecting the bottles which were scattered about the room. Wally held an empty sports bag open and Robin tossed them into there, zipping it up, and throwing it under the bed before they both sat on the furniture that covered it.

"Wally," Robin drew the attention of his friend. "Talk to me?"

It was a bold move, bolder than what Robin would normally do. He decided to blame it on the alcohol, but there was something he had to get off his chest. Something that is he didn't, there would be self provided consequences.

Wally sighed and looked at his best friend. It was obvious what was itching at the boy. What he wanted to tell him. He diverted his eyes from Robin whose face fell at his action. He felt a hand go dangerously close to his inner thigh for balance as two green orbs darted back to Robin.

He was close to his face, only inches apart, waiting for Wally to press his lips back to his own. When he did, Robin pushed his lips harder against Wally, doing so, tasting the liquor that had been consumed earlier.

When the two of them deepened their kiss, it was not just the alcohol they would taste but shame, guilt, and want. It was what Wally longed for, more than what Megan could give him for he did not love Megan. Not like he loved Robin, at least.

It was Robin who had broken the kiss, but not generally pulled away. He pressed his forehead against Wally's, pulling off his sunglasses so that in the dim of the room, Wally would see the blues. Their mouths hovered above one another's, threatening to make contact once more. Wally's green eyes scanned the newly revealed blue ones.

"I trust you not to tell anyone..." Robin whispered gently through an alcoholic slur.

It was Wally's hands that moved next, gliding their way up Robin's legs snaking around to his back side, groping the younger man and pulling him close. Wally's breath deepened as a soft moan from the other escaped into his ear.

"You can," Wally murmured. The hand Robin placed between his legs earlier hastily unbuttoned his pants. As his zipper went down, Wally bucked his hips slightly when Robin lightly skimmed his finger tips over the Red Head's undergarments.

Dick couldn't help but wonder how often Megan had done the same exact thing to Wally, if at all. Had she been sitting in the same position with Wally's hands on her as well? Was this just a cheap replay in the other boy's mind or more?

"I'll remember that…" Robin murmured as the other slid his hands up his sides and under his shirt to stroke and touch the bare, pale skin. Wally wrapped his arms around Robin's waist, still under the others shirt, and picked him up. It had been a few years and yet he was still small, still lanky, and still light.

He felt Robin wrap his arms quickly around his neck as his legs wrapped around his waist. Robin looked slightly confused when Wally turned him towards to bed but soon caught on. Robin pulled Wally down with him into a kiss when he left him go to fall onto the bed. He used his feet to begin pushing the Speedsters pants down his legs allowing him to take control and kick them off.

Robin pulled at Wally's shirt, making it clear that he too wanted it to be off. The kiss broke only long enough to take it off and throw it aside. He placed his lips this time against his best friend's shoulder, working to get his own shirt off as well, which soon came free with Wally's help. His pants were next.

Wally's larger hands explored his bare chest and fat stomach. Teasingly, he pulled lightly at a nipple resulting in a sharp gasp escaping Robin's throat. His body was flushed from the alcohol but Robin blamed the moment of the crazy haze of pleasure as he felt one of Wally's knees pressed against his crotch.

He groaned out in response, wrapping his arms around the older boy's neck, pulling himself high enough to nip and suck at the other's neck before retreating back to the mattress. Wally lowed himself this time, running his tongue up Robin's chest, pinching a nipple lightly between his teeth. Robin could feel his knees go weak as he ran his hands down Wally's back, groaning into the boy's shoulder.

"F-fuck," Robin stuttered.

Wally was able to release his erection from much to light boxers, pulling them down his slender legs and allowing them to fall to the floor beside his pants. Wally let go or Robin, leaving Robin to lie on the bed, alone, naked, and confused. He raised an eyebrow as Wally rummaged around the floor before finding the small bottle he was looking for, popping the lid off, and pouring some substance into his hand.

Robin was about to ask why he had it but decided it did not matter. He closed his eyes, gasping when the cold liquid coated his inner thighs and rear end. Robin's arms went back up, pulling Wally close to him once again. He let out a hiss when a finger slid into him; it soon became a welcome feeling but stung all the same when Wally introduced a second one. His face burned a deep red even though he was somewhat cold. Sweat began beading on his brow and Wally pulled his fingers away.

Robin waited patiently as Wally lubed down his manhood, before spreading his legs enough to allow Wally to place it between Robin's "entrance". Wally looked down; making sure his partner was comfortable and ready. Robin smirked and Wally pushed inward.

Wally was quick to stop when he heard Robin whimper against his ear. He faced the other boy and placed a passionate, comforting kiss onto his lips in hopes that it would be enough to encourage the other to fight through the pain. He began pushing in again. Once inside, Wally noted how tight, how warm, and how foreign it was to be _in_ his best friend.

Wally placed his hands on each side of Robin's hips, pushing as far as he could into him. After a few seconds, he began pulling out slowly and quickly thrusting back into the other doing his best to build a rhythm that both he and Robin could follow. Doing so, Robin broke the kiss unintentionally to let out a sharp moan.

"Shh," Wally ushered not wanting to draw attention to the both of them, even more so with Super Boy and his Super Hearing. Robin bit his lip to keep himself quiet as he listened to Wally's soft pants and groans and he rammed into Robin gently.

Wally removed one hand from Robin's hip and moved it onto his erection instead, pumping the organ with his movement. Ever second that passed, every thrust Wally emitted pushed Robin closer and closer to his edge. He released his lip from between his teeth to kiss Wally sloppily. Feeling himself edging to close, he quickly pulls himself from the younger boy, allowing himself only to release when out of his best friend.

Wally pumped his friend faster wanting him to reach pleasure as well. Robin bit down onto Wally's lip, making him wince once he too reached his peak in the form of a strong orgasm. The lower regions of his body felt amazing as it still tingled with pleasure.

Strong arms wrapped around Robin's mid section and Wally rested his head beside Robin's. "We can't… Do that again."

There was no response for a while. Instead, a lump in Robin's throat formed. Of course he had known that, that is why coming here was a mistake. Yet, his heart ached with bitter rejection because Wally, despite all else, would never allow them to have the sort of relationship Robin craved; it was just not _science_.

.oOo.

AN: I hoped you all liked it! Reviews make Batman give Robin hugs!


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

Author's Note: Wow, I actually didn't expect people to like this so much! To be honest, the first chapter of this was supposed to be a one-shot but I forgot to put something that said that and a lot of you asked for a part II to it! So, here it is!

Since this is a smut fic, there will be a lot of well… Smut. Whether it is chapter after chapter or every other one, but I will try my best not to make it plotless porn! Also, since this was a preplanned story, the chapters might be a bit _off_, because I didn't map out what it was going to happen and did not make chapter I wide enough to support more.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, DC does… Stingy bastards.

.oOo.

Cold. Out of every word in Dick's dictionary of describing words, he decided that cold best suited Wally. Saying that he expected the other boy to sleep with him and completely disregarded Megan would have been a lie, but at the same time, Dick could not say he hadn't hoped that the case would have turned in that direction, even if it was an incredibly small amount.

Though, while Wally did not poses the official papers his Uncle Barry once had, he was a scientist none of the less. Male relationships, despite the times and how common they had grown, were not science. Men were made for women and that was how Wally saw it. He was far too ignorant and thick headed to say anything against that belief, even if he had just _fucked_ his best friend.

Yet, in the same level, Dick was convinced that Wally must had felt something for him, must have been fine with his "decision" of sexuality for their friendship was still strong; even if there was some obvious tension there, lingering at their fingertips and giving way each time they touched even the slightest.

While the two forced themselves to act comfortable around one another, it was apparent to Dick that soon, Wally would not want anything to do with him. As well as the fact that he was still very much interested in Meagan, despite their little _get together,_ something Dick found highly unlikely that he had told anyone. For all he knew Wallace could have disregarded their activities completely as well as deny it ever happened.

The caresses between Meagan and Wally soon became public gropes as well as simple pecks and kisses could possibly become tongue joisting from the corner of Dick's eyes, causing the sixteen-year-old to clench his teeth and ball his fists angrily, doing his best not to be entirely obvious. He wanted Wally to know, though.

He wanted his friend, if that was still to term, to suffer from the very pain he bestowed upon him. To resent the other boy like he had resented him because he did not want the utter hatred to be one sided, though he knew that it was. Wally was not mad at Robin, for most part he was probably blaming himself, forcing himself to be guilty for that had happened before pushing it out of his mind so that nothing other than Meagan took its place. _His _place.

Meagan's giggles from Wally's soft words burned Dick's ears like an acid on flesh making him cringe at the sound of happiness because he knew that, _that_ was not going to be a feeling he would soon have brought upon him by Wally, if ever.

And out of everyone he could be visiting two days after the incident itself this in the morning, seeking nothing more than comforting words and a strong body to hold him after it came apparent that what he had done was not something he would be able to deal with on his own, Dick had picked Roy. A young man, having just turned twenty-one, with a hot head and an attitude that could make even the most collected person aggravated. None of the less, Dick had a connection with the man having grown up with him in most of his life.

Dick had a thin frown stretched across his face when Roy opened the door, his body clothes in sleep wear and his hair messy from doing so. Dick almost never frowned, unlike his mentor, and it was a reputation the teenager held with pride which made Roy wonder if anyone Justice League as well as Dick's own team seen him frown without making a snide, disapproving comment. He had to be pretty _happy _to withstand his partner without turning into a stern man like the Dark Knight, himself.

Roy, if he had a choice, would have chosen to just walk away from the door and pretend he had not heard the rapid knocks or that he was not home, but it had been Dick standing out there and the action would have been rude.

Despite the fact he very much wished he could have.

Roy allowed a frown to form on his lips as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and brought Dick into a clearer view; the teens disapproving mouth and eyebrows that slanted back, making it clear to Roy that he was upset. He could feel Dick's eyes, hidden behind shades, staring up at him.

"I slept with Wally."

For a college student, Roy was use to hearing things along these lines. The men and women he went to school with her always fooling around after all, and were never shy to tell others. Yet, Dick's words sounded strange, foreign to him. Perhaps because it had to do with Wallace, maybe it was because Dick was the one saying it. All in all, it was something entirely different.

"Wha?" Was all the tired adult could usher out having only actually analyzed the words once he ran them across again, his tired mind leaving him in a bit of a fog.

"Wally and I fucked."

"Hey Rob, listen. It's like, three in the morning. Congratulations, you got laid." Roy slouched against the door frame, crossing his arms lazily and belting out a yawn. Dick was aware that he had not meant to be rude; it was early, terribly in fact. If it wasn't for Batman and him being up around his time when they fought crime, he would be most likely asleep as well. In all honestly, Roy would have also said something along the lines of, 'Now leave me alone', if it had been anyone but Robin. "Was there something you wanted me to do? Give you some sort of award?"

Others would be shy away from Roy at this point, scared stiff by his intimidating glare. Dick, however, looked Roy straight in the eyes; the frown on his lips turning into a sorrowful pout. "I don't." Dick stated simply making Roy sigh.

He really didn't need this. Dealing with a hormonal, distraught teenager at this time in the morning was not something he had planned and in all truth, didn't want. Turning him away, however, was out of the question and Roy decided that the simplest solution was stepping out of aside in the apartment doorway giving the gap there more room. "Come in. We'll talk about this inside. It is cold out here."

Dick nodded slightly as the other and awkwardly stepped in after him. Roy shut the door behind them both once they were in the small living space.

The only thing Dick could think about was Wally and the awkward glances they shared during breakfast, lunch, dinner as well as their training and leisure time as well as the unfortunate team mates who were unaware of their situation, yet knew something was not right, but to cautious to ask.

"I'm going to go back to Gotham for a bit to stay with Batman. Our, uh, we like to go to the graveyards around this time and pay mind to our parents and…" Dick trailed off and Roy only shrugged. Dick looked around the little living room, noting that it was a lot neater than he expected it to be. He watched Roy disappear into the little kitchen that was connected to the main living space and hall.

"Do you want anything? Water? A beer?"

Dick shook his head politely. "No thank you Roy, I'm okay." He sat on the light brown sofa, getting comfortable as he listened to Roy rummage through something in his kitchen that Dick presumed to be the refrigerator.

Of course Roy did not buy it when Dick said he was fine but decided not to press the issue. He grabbed a beer for himself before closing the door and walking back into the main room, using his bare hand to open the Burnt Umber bottle and sitting in the empty spot beside Dick with a light sigh.

"I have some sodas and water and more beers a few fags. If you are hungry I have leftover pizza and some brownies from Monday's dorm part."

"I am fine Roy, thank you… Besides, everyone knows what kind of stuff College Students put into brownies," Dick said, smugly.

"Heh, is that so?" Roy laughed. "Out of all the people I know, Rob, I never expected you to be so judgmental."

"I, uh," Dick sputtered drawn aback once he realized what he had said. "Sorry Roy, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just really stressed; I have a lot on my mind. I wasn't thinking."

Roy smiled sincerely at the innocent comment before getting up and walking towards a red jacket that hung from a hook and the wall. He dug his hand into its pocket and fished something out which Dick could not make out form where he was. "Not to sound all creepy or anything, but do you want to know what I do when I'm stressed?"

"You might as well tell me."

Roy sat back down next to Dick and opened his hand presenting two perfect white joints that laid flat in his palm. Dick didn't seem surprised, angry, disappointed, or happy at what the other boy had brought. Roy took one of the two and placed it between his lips, reaching for a lighter from the drawer of the side table and lighting it. Robin just watched as he took a hit, inhaling some oxygen after removing the joint from his mouth. He held the smoke in before releasing it into the air.

"So, why'd you do it?"

Dick's eyes reverted from the smoke that did flips and turns in the air back to Roy whose eyes were closed and mouth has in a half grin. He gritted his teeth a bit and balled his fist unintentionally. "Because I wanted to, what sort of question is-"

"No, for real."

Dick looked away, turning his eyes to his hands which were fiddling with his shirt. Dick was slowly growing sullen. "I… I don't know."

Roy cracked an eye open and looked at the younger boy for a second. Observing what he was doing, how he was breathing, what he was looking at, and reading his tense muscles. "Must suck, losing something like _that _to someone for no good reason. Then again, I don't consider it something sacred, not if everyone is born a virgin. It's just like losing teeth."

Dick wasn't sure how to reply to that so he remained quiet. Roy had a point and yet, he couldn't help but feel like he had done something wrong; something dirty. After all, it was not like Roy could understand for he did not share the same problem. At least, Dick did not imagine he had.

Roy took another drag, the smell of Marijuana heavy in the air. It wasn't a foreign smell to Dick, he had done several drugs busts with Batman as well as tried from before himself, the first time, however, never gets you high.

"If the media, the times we live in that put it on a pedestal like it is some sort of God," Roy shrugged knowing that it meant nothing to him, but that Dick must have cared about this sort of thing a lot more. Batman was stern with him on everything; it would have come as a surprise to Roy if sex was an exception. "Here, try not to think about it as much." With another hit, Roy offered it to Dick who took it hesitantly.

Would Roy notice if he knew what he was doing?

Dick leaned against Roy's shoulder allowing him to snack his arm around his waist and pull him closer. He watched as Red Arrow lit the second one and put it in his mouth having given his first to Dick. He let his own roach rest between his teeth before inhaling the weed. It had only taken a minute or two, in which time he rested his forehead against Roy's, for the drug to start working on him and Dick had to admit that it helped.

"So, why'd you do it?" Roy asked once again, inhaling the smoke from his blunt savoring the drug. Dick looked at him thoughtfully, watching the older man devoir his roach as he took it slow.

Dick would have given anything to say 'Because I love Wally', but he knew that, that would not have been the truth; even if he wanted it to be with his entire being. Instead, he shrugged which seemed sincere enough for Roy.

"Alright," Roy said. "Anything on your mind?"

"Other than you?" Dick asked.

Roy laughed, allowing the drug to lift him up, "Yeah, other than me."

Dick shrugged. Of course there were things on his mind; it seemed odd that Roy would even ask that. After all, he was a sixteen-year-old that devoted most of his life to fighting the bad in the world; well, the area. "Normal stuff."

Roy nodded, accepting the answer. "Oh that sort of stuff." He pretended to care but Dick was not fooled because he himself did not care, let alone remember what it was that was bothering him. He was more focused on the man whose arm was loosely wrapped around his waist, stroking the pale exposed skin of his lower back.

"Yeah, that stuff." Dick agreed.

Roy smiled, finished his joint and flicking it aside. His head felt light and he felt free. Unfortunately, he was somewhat of a frequent user of the drug disenabling him to get to that certain _place. _A single roach was not enough to get him high. "Aw, I see." Roy took the half finished joint from Dick who seemed no longer interested in it and placed it on a coaster on the table letting the cool air put it out.

Roy ran his hand back over Dick's visible skin making the younger boy cave into his experienced touch. He watched as Robin closed his eyes completely and buried his face into the crook of his neck, a wide grin forming on his lips. He wasn't going to made Dick do anything, but if he was offering it was only fair to oblige.

_We can't… Do that again._

It was Wally's words that rang in Dick's ears, reminding him that no less than two days ago, he had his way with him. It made Dick cringe with the thought and send shivers up his spin, then again, that could easily have been the fingers of Roy, stroking his back. He let his eyes flutter open under the shades, imagining how much easier it would be to take them off. He wasn't going to make that mistake though, not again.

"I should you how I clear my mind," Roy told Dick. "How do you?"

"Train."

Roy smiled, amused at the boys choice.

"Moving I guess, getting better makes me feel better," Dick confessed. "Training with Batman is was I prefer, that was I can copy his moves, model myself after him-"

Dick's words were cut short by the lips of Roy, crashing down on the younger boys face who in return, yielded the kiss by stroking his tongue across Roy's lips. Dick decided that this was most definitely one of the more peculiar tasting kisses he had ever shared with something; lacking the taste of guilt like with Wally, but gaining the one of weed as well as a signature something that was entirely Roy's own. Dick allowed his hand find its way to Roy's crotch and giving him a firm but gentle squeeze through the night pants.

"So you want to be like Batman?" Roy asked, pressing his lips against Robins in an almost kiss.

"I would never be him," Dick murmured in the others lips and when he pulled back, he found Roy following but stop once he realized what he was doing.

"You can't? You seem like you are well on your way to me." Roy confessed.

"It's just," Dick confessed. "Batman has a hard time trusting people which I don't." Dick continued to rub Roy's manhood through the fabric which received him a groan of approval making him smirk towards the older man.

"And you trust me?" Roy asked, bucking his hips slightly but not enough to disturb Dick's hand and make him want to stop the small motions.

"Of course," Dick murmured. "I've know you forever, why wouldn't I trust you? Why would you even ask?"

Roy shrugged chuckling. "Not convinced actually. If you actually trusted me, then why not show me your face or tell me your name?"

"It isn't about trust Roy," Dick said, sternly, "I don't want to."

Roy couldn't be mad at Robin for giving him an honest statement, but he had to admit that he was disappointed in the other boy. It was not something Roy _had _to know, it was a necessary thing rather than something he _wanted_ to know for the thrill of knowing. "Very well."

Dick's eager, unskilled fingers began working at Roy's drawstrings clumsily before Roy shooed them away deciding he would take over. The Red Head stood up and Dick sunk into the couch, watching the young adult stand up and untied the strings that held his sleepwear up before yanking them down, displaying red boxers. How _ironic_.

Dick sat in the sofa eagerly awaiting _its _arrival and doing his best not to let the emotion show too much. The last thing he wanted Roy to think was that he was actually excited to see him naked, to be with another so soon after losing the opportunity that was Wally. He watched as the red fabric joined the pajama pants on the floor.

"Not bad?" Roy asked, cocking an eye brow and watch a smiled slowly form on Dick's face before he spat into his hand and scooted towards him until he was sitting on the edge of the furniture and grasping Roy's half erection in his hands.

"Who is judging?" Dick asked as he began to run his hand up the man to the base before sliding it back down to the tip. In a short period of time, Roy had reached complete hardness which made Robin's smile turn into an amused smirk. Dick's strokes were skilled and almost professional which Roy figured was because, being Batman's prodigy, he had little time to date and had plenty of time to jerk himself off. However, when Dick's tongue teased the tip of the weeping cock, Roy was at a loss on why he had felt so good.

Dick let his mouth take in the other slowly, looking at him with shaded eyes. It had been the first time he had done something even close to this, but his imagination was vivid and he often thought about what it would be liked, what sort of things would make him excited and he decided that he might as well try them out on Roy who seemed to be enjoying it.

Dick had to remove his hands and place them on Roy's hips to prevent him from moving his hip forward and chocking him. Perhaps it was the person, or maybe it was that Roy had gone far too long of a period since the last time he had someone pleasure him, but when Dick began moving his head forwards, backwards, then forwards again, the Red Arrow could have sworn he saw stars. His fingers found Dick's hair and succeeded in tangling themselves in the younger boy's locks, pulling them slightly resulting in blunt nails digging into his flesh leaving indents as well as redden skin.

It wasn't until Dick's warm mouth had left the man, leaving the appendage cold, did he open his eyes and look to look at him. "Room?" Roy suggested, but without running the possibility that what he had in mind, as well as Dick most likely, was illegal. As crime fighters, wouldn't that be contradicting? Roy's drug clouded mind, however, did not allow him to think about it for to long.

"Um," Dick contemplated. "Okay."

.oOo.

AN: I do not even want to look at this again! Ever! I am sorry if some parts did not make sense, I'm so disappointed in this chapter that I can't even bring myself to read over it. I'm just going to keep my fingers cross and hope that it is _okay_ and that you all (or most) like it.

Sorry if the whole "Roy and Dick" thing makes ya'll weirded out. The smut will be in the next chapter which will be a relevantly shorter one because it was _suppose_ to be in this one, but I figured this chapter is already very long to begin with and that way, I can make three chapters. Also, I do not know how long this story is actually going to be, because like I said earlier, it was not originally suppose to be a multi-chapter piece. I actually do not even know what the plot is suppose to be about! Any suggestions?

Every time someone doesn't review, Superman spills coffee on his cape. Thus, making him unable to use it that day. Imagine Supes without a cape people! It's just not right! You can stop it from happening, though, by reviewing!


	3. Chapter III

Author's Note: Wally will be in this story again; at least I count on him being in it again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, which makes me sad.

.oOo.

Roy stood up, kicking his pants away from his ankles before pulling Dick up onto his feet and wrapping his strong arms around his partner's waist, pulling him close before groaning his name into his ear seductively. The foreign sound made Dick shiver as the two syllable alias entered his ear canal, tilting his head to rest in the crook of the older's neck.

Dick's body was pressed so close to the other's body, he could almost make out the shapes of the muscles underneath his skin, as well as each breath and heart beat. They stood like that for a few minutes which struck Dick as odd, though he did his best not to think about it; about Wally and of course about what Bruce would think if he had found out that his golden boy turned into a slut. "Roy… Are we…?"

Dick allowed himself to trail off, getting no reply from Archer. He tried to convince himself as much as he could that he did not want to, but with each breath that brushed against his neck; hot and thine, he could feel himself growing more and more aroused by the second.

Roy strong hands stroked and glided over the Grayson's slender body, his fingers almost bruising the younger boy's skin with each grind of his hips towards the others rear end. He kept his eyes close, soaking in the moment slowly only retrieving his vision to locate Dick's kissable lips and scan the soulless eyes underneath the sunglasses.

"What an idiot KF is," Roy said, lifting Dick's chin up and removing his sunglasses resulting in the boy closing his eyes, giving the college student an sense of annoyance. "I wouldn't let something like you go."

Dick was about to say something before realizing he had nothing to say. Seeing an opening, Roy pressed his lips back against his firmly, stealing away any chance that Dick had to say anything. It was weird; he allowed Roy's tongue to invade his mouth, exploring his mouth. Roy snaked a hand back around his waist into the front of his body and grabbed his crotch making Dick feel as if his heart tore from his chest.

It wasn't long until Dick found himself wondering when he and Roy's lips separated, not the mention the transition from the living room to the small apartment bedroom. Large arms twisting around his waist forced him against the mattress; Dick arching his back in a groan when he legs were lifted to connect Roy's mid-drift, ankles connecting in the back.

Dick closed his looked down toward Roy, who cursed and grumbled as he fumbled to put a condom on, bring the fact that Wally hadn't the other night to Dick's attention. His thoughts were directed to the Red Head he was with tonight when he placed himself at the minor's entrance, pushing his latex engulfed manhood as far in as he could.

A sharp gasp tore from Dick's throat and his hips arched off the bed once again. Roy was a lot thicker than Wally had been who was rather large as well. Dick's arms wrapped around broad shoulder, nails scrapping against his flesh digging into his the archer's skin drawing a thin bead of blood. Noting how he had not been properly prepared if at all and now knowing why exactly it was an important element.

He felt so _full. _Each time Roy pulled away, Dick's stomach feel with disappointment that what quickly taken away, however, with each thrust against him until the young adult found the spot that made Dick cry aloud and see stars.

Roy did his best to hush the mewing boy beneath him, not wanting the neighbors to get the wrong idea or imagine of what sort of person lived next door to them.

Dick wasn't sure whether it was his inexperience with sex or perhaps the THC than ran through his veins, but as far as he was concerned, this was the best time he had done _it. _Far better than Wally, but who was judging? Roy was older, more skilled in several things than he was and his was most likely once in a lifetime opportunity. After all, what they were doing was _illegal. _

Dick opened his eyes and stared ceilings, wondering what Wally was doing at this moment. If he were to find out that he was with Roy this moment, doing _this_; what his thoughts about it would be and if he would be okay with it. Probably not. There was of course, also Bruce and where the billionaire was, the Bat followed close by. It was no question that Bruce would be disappointed, but would he be disgusted by the boy?

Dick knew he _himself_ was.

Roy's finger nails scraped against Dick's hips, bruising them underneath the tight grip; the act make Dick squeeze his eyes closed in pain. The older threw his head back, cursing through gritted teeth, unable to keep himself for the need to orgasm any longer.

The feeling of emptiness caused Dick to gasp in disappointment as Roy pulled away from his, his erection lying ignored against his stomach. Roy looked at him, unwrapping the boy's legs from his waist receiving a groan of pain from him. He pulled the condom off, tossing it aside deciding that he could pick it up another time for right now he had better things to do. He allowed himself to collapse beside the other hero, arms wrapping around him and pulling him into another sweet, but firm kiss as one hand found its way to Dick's manhood.

It took little to no effort and just a few strokes against Dick's member before Roy pushed to teen to his edge. Despite this, Roy did not release his grasp until the younger partner was completely limp in his hand; it was only then when he moved away from that part of Dick's body to wrap thick arms around his thing waist.

Spent and tired, Roy chuckled slightly before pulling his lips away from Dick, who twisted so that he could wrap his arms comfortably around the other's neck and run his hands through the soft ginger locks. Roy's teeth nipped at his collarbone, irritating the skin stretched across bone resulting in Dick's breath hitching due to being caught off guard. The room became automatically chillier as hot breath hit his neck, goose bumps rising and dotting his shoulders and back.

Dick had only been here for about an hour, time which Roy had not been able to explore the boy's body, having jumped straight into sex. Roy caressed his face, tongue exploring every dip and muscle of Dick's neck, receiving phrase from the boy in the form of a low man. Once he was far enough down on the boy to reach his nipple, he took on into his mouth. Pinching soft, sensitive skin in between teeth.

Eventually, Roy began to move again, further down. Scar tissues of cuts that were placed here and there on the boy's torso made an interesting texture underneath his tongue. There was a larger one at the end of his rib caged that looked as if it was from a gouging injury; it was now pale and faced, but Roy could see that it was once most likely an injury that threatened of severe infection. At least putting Dick out of commission for a few days.

"Joker," Dick said, noting that Roy stopped once he felt the tissues. Roy nodded approvingly at the battle wound, rubbing his pointer finger along what was once a wound.

"I've had my fair share of run-ins with the baddies," Roy confessed, Dick's own eyes falling to a few scars on his sex partner's body. "The way I see it; you aren't doin' your work right if you haven't bleed on the job."

Dick nodded and Roy continued to leave nips several places; leaving little red marks several places on his skin as well as butterfly kisses. If Dick didn't know any better, he could have half convinced himself that what Roy was doing- what _he_ was doing- was because they loved one another. Or maybe, Dick considered, they were just good actors.

When he grew tired of what Roy was doing, Dick retaliated, pushing him off of his body and shoving Roy onto the bed before crawling on top of his and straddling his hips. He leaned down

"Roy…"

Unmasked eyes met one another, forming everlasting impact on one another. Formally, the two of them were sidekicks (not Roy, _anymore_) and colleagues that no longer seemed to be just that to one another. What use to be a mere friendship began morphing into something more; something entirely _new_ that had been right before their eyes this entire time.

"Yeah, Robin?"

"Uh," Dick paused, not sure what he wanted to say to Roy.

He originally came to him to ask him for advice with Wally. Something he knew he could not ask Bruce about in fear that poor Wally would find himself in situation that was less than friendly. But now, Dick wasn't sure if he would be able to ask Roy for just suggestion, after all, he had just fucked one another and despite the sharp pain in his rear end, Roy had been gentle with his for the most part. Had he convinced himself of that very thing he had thought he knew better?

"Thank you," Dick decided to say instead. They had something good going, and even if it was only possibly going to last for another few hours or less, he did not want to jeopardize it by saying the wrong thing.

Roy smiled with a laugh, recognizing how cute Robin looked.

This was not the Richard Grayson his parents raised, not the Richard Grayson Bruce Wayne adopted, and most definitely not the Richard Grayson that became Robin. He was an entirely new person, doing things he would never have done beforehand. Dick had an air of self proclaimed maturity to himself, or at least, that was his excuse to be able to fall into what appeared to be the premature stages of a series of quick fucks. Dick wondered if this would become a habit.

And yet, Dick was able to pick out the certain aspects of a morbid humor that made up a certain, sick irony that _maybe_ this was not him growing up at all.

Roy's laughter began to die down and Dick lifted himself off of him, allowing the tired man to release a suppressed yawn and watch him tiredly before murmuring a '_you're welcome_', making it apparent to Dick that he was going to retreat to slumber soon.

Maybe, Dick thought, maybe maturing was not what he was doing at all. And what was really going on was that Dick was recoiling into pathetic bathwater which made him who he was.

Maybe he was over thinking it, Dick looked at his disgusting reflection that shone at him in the mirror of Roy's dresser, hot tears threatening his eyes.

Or maybe it meant nothing at all.

.oOo.

Author's Note: What the fuck is going on in this story? I'm so confused! If anyone had any idea (if anyone is not as equally confused as myself) what is going on, please tell me!

Sorry for type-os and shortness~!

Every time someone comments, Flash gives Kid Flash a kitten!


End file.
